Nitori and Rin doing sit-ups (ﾉ ヮ )ﾉ:･ﾟ
by makoharuing
Summary: Rin asks Nitori to help him with sit-ups, and every time Rin comes up, Nitori is tempted to kiss him, until he finally does.


"You did great today, Matsuoka senpai!" Nitori squealed, swinging the door open to their dorm.

"Thanks," Rin mumbled, walking over to his lower bunk bed, setting his bag down on the floor. As they were returning from swimming practice, Rin's hair was still slightly damp from the pool, a drop of water fell from him every now and then, hitting the floor and barely making a sound due to the rustles of clothing and bags from the both of them. They both had the smell of chlorine emitting from their bodies, completely covering up the original scent of cologne from the morning. The cold air conditioner blasting through the room both gave them shivers, coming back from the pool and all. Rin unzipped his jacket while Nitori, placing his bag on his desk, and unpacking several objects one by one from his black bag; faintly smiling as he did so. "Oi, Nitori." Rin said, trying to grab his attention, laying his back down on his bed, knees propped up, and head turned in his direction.

"W-What is it, senpai?" The gray haired one asked nervously, noticing the sternness in his voice, calling him.

"I need you to help me with my sit-ups. Come here." Rin ordered, pointing at the space between his feet. Nitori dropped what he had in his hands of unpacking on his desk and quickly walked over, crouching down to the frame board keeping his upper bunk bed up in the air, above Rin's. He scrambled around, trying not to bump his head, while making his way, at the feet of his senpai, just where he told him to sit. "I need to do some sit-ups, so hold me by my ankles to keep my feet down while I do so, got it?" Rin instructed, getting into position, hands behind his head, one over the other. Even though they did this on a regular basis almost every day after swimming practice, Nitori still got nervous and fidgety whenever Rin asked him to do so, afraid of disappointing him, or messing up somehow. After all, he wanted Rin, one of his very important superiors to think the best of him.

"O-Okay, I got it..." Nitori responded, making a "C" formation with his hands, gripping around Rin's thick ankles tightly. Rin wiggled around, trying to get comfortable, before pulling up forwards, making his first sit-up. He came close to Nitori's face, Nitori silently watching him, while Rin, ignores him, concentrating on himself, staring at his own body and bed, never darting his eyes anywhere else.

However, from Nitori's point of view, he always watched Rin's head pop up from the mattress, getting closer and closer to his face, almost looking as he was about to kiss him, then going back down and repeating the whole process over again. He loosened his grip around him and some points, even gasped, but small and quiet enough so that Rin didn't hear.

Rin kept going, and going, for as long as he could, and the only sound in the room was his small grunts from lifting up and down.

At this point, he was no longer looking at just himself and the bed. Rin's eyes were shifting, looking at everything in the dorm, but Nitori. But at this one sit-up, there was this small moment; Rin glared at him, straight in the eye. And that made Nitori's heart skip a beat or two. And every sit-up from that moment on made Nitori inch closer and closer to him, making him lick his lips and looking at Rin's, sometimes accidently moving his eyes down towards his crotch. And then, he couldn't last any longer, when Rin was pulled up from his last sit-up, Nitori let go of his ankles, grabbed the sides of Rin's face, pulled himself in closer, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against his.

"Nitori! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rin exclaimed, jumping back, putting an arm over his face. "What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, senpai…I just…couldn't resist." Nitori said, slightly looking away, putting a hand over his lips. His cheeks flaring up as he said so. As Nitori moved in closer, Rin lowered his arm down, and swung his legs around over the bed, thinking he was about to apologize. Nitori copied the same movements as Rin, sitting next to him before putting an arm around him, pulling him closer again, and kissing his cheek. Rin didn't move this time. Instead, Rin slowly turned his face toward him, then surprisingly grabbed both of Nitori's wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"Are you gonna kiss me again?!" He asked, seeing the worried expression on Nitori's face, he hardened his grip against him even more.

"N-No senpai! Not again! I promise! Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded, almost driving him to tears, moving his wrists in circular motions, as if his hands were trying to find an escape route from Rin's palms.

"Tch. You're so weak." He huffed, finally letting go of him. He moved his way back to where he was sitting, on the edge of his bunk bed, and soon enough, Nitori was next to him.

"Want to keep practicing?" Nitori jokingly whispered, slightly leaning towards him.

"What?! No!"


End file.
